The present invention relates generally to devices for handling newborn babies, and more particularly to a neonatal cradle configured to enhance environmental stimuli of neonates.
During prolonged hospital confinement of a critically ill neonate, the observable environment of the neonate is generally limited to a few square feet and the cognitive stimuli for the neonate usually consists only of the overhead ceiling or heating device because of the restrictive nature of monitor cabling, breathing tubes, cannula, IVs, and the like.
The invention is a cradle configured to enhance cognitive stimuli and thereby to promote neonatal development by allowing the neonate to observe more of its immediate surroundings. In a preferred embodiment, the invention comprises a generally rectangular plate of clear plastic material formed to a V-shaped cradle defined by two adjoining surfaces disposed at about 105.degree.. A foam layer may be included in the cradle for comfort of the neonate. A support member having a central notch supports and elevates one end of the cradle. Strips of slip resistant materials interfacing the cradle and foam layer and support member may be included to prevent slippage between the members. Flexible belts attached to the cradle provide protective restraint to the neonate. The invention may be used principally as a cradle and lifting or handling member for newborns and, additionally, as a convenient positioning platform for performing radiographic or other medical procedures with minimum handling of the neonate. The invention is light in weight, simple in design and structure, convenient in use and inexpensive in manufacture.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved infant carrier.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a neonatal cradle for supporting a neonate for enhancement of environmental awareness of the neonate.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a device for conveniently handling a neonate in the performance of medical procedures thereon.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.